Misunderstanding
by MissBerlin
Summary: Shinn get's kicked out of the place he's sharing with Luna because he's in love with someone else, what will happen when he heads home with that special someone.


Lunamaria's hand came down on Shinn's cheek, he just stood there looking at his feet. He knew he had just broken her heart, but she had to know that he didn't love her like she loved him.

"GET OUT!" she screamed through her tears.

Shinn headed for the door without another word, only to hear Lunamaria collapse to the floor sobbing.

Shinn looked back at her with a small glance over his shoulder, "I'm sorry Luna." he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Lunamaria looked up at the door, her tears blurring her vision slightly, "Shinn… why?" she sobbed.

What had happened at Luna's was far better than what Shinn had thought would happen. He looked up at the sky with a sigh, the sky was covered with dark clouds, forewarning a massive storm was on it's way.

Shinn stopped walking and sneezed lightly, maybe he was coming down with something.

"Looks like I've got nowhere to stay…." Shinn muttered and then added bitterly, "again."

Things have been horrible for Shinn lately; first he almost gets hit by a car when trying to cross the road this morning, secondly he got kicked out of the place he had been sharing with Lunamaria, thirdly he had nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to, and lastly he found out he was in love today.

What was so bad about being in love? Well I guess if it was to a girl it would have been fine, but he found he was in love with his sworn enemy Kira Yamato.

"Why him" Shinn muttered continuing down the road kicking pebbles across the side walk, his pinks were tinted a slight pink color.

Shinn stopped once more on the sidewalk, he looked up at the sky, a rain drop splashing on his forehead. "Greaaat" Shinn sighed continuing down the sidewalk absorbed in his own thoughts

Kira Yamato walked down the sidewalk carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Around him rain poured down and soaked the earth.

"I'm glad I went when I did, it looks like this is just gonna get worse as time goes" Kira said looking up at the clouds, that were a tad darker than a few moments ago.

Kira wondered if this could be the beginning of a typhoon, or if it was just a normal storm.

He looked back at the street before him, there were almost no people on the street, except for a teen with black hair that was covering his face. He wore a black jacket with a crimson kanji for hot head on the front, and a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of silver converses.

Kira looked at the teen, he had no umbrella, and didn't look like he was in any hurry to get out of the rain.

Kira decided to go over and talk to the boy, and try and help him get home.

As he got closer the teen seemed familiar, the way he stood reminded Kira of Shinn, in which Kira decided he should go pay a visit to him and Lunamaria and see how they were doing.

Kira got even closer and the teen lifted his head to look at the sky, his bangs fell from his face revealing a face Kira hadn't seen in a while.

Shinn stood in the rain, his back against the wall of the building behind him, the rain had thoroughly soaked Shinn and continued to do so.

Shinn looked up to the sky and muttered, "Why me? Why him? Why love?"

"Shinn?"

Shinn looked down the sidewalk, and there stood Kira holding a brown paper back full of groceries and an umbrella. Kira wore a dark blue hoodie and a pair of dark brown baggy jeans, he stared at Shinn in curiosity.

"What" Shinn snapped his garnet eyes locking with Kira's amethyst ones.

Kira walked closer to the dark haired Coordinator, he held the umbrella over the both of them before asking, "Why are you out here?"

Shinn looked down at the water coursing past his converses, "Lunamaria got mad at me and kicked me out."

"Why did she get mad at you" Kira asked looking out across the road as a couple sharing an umbrella passed by laughing and talking rather loudly.

Kira longed to be like them, to have the one he loved so close to him, but it would never work out between him and his love. Shinn always hated Kira for everything he did, but Kira loved him deeply.

Shinn sighed in irritation, "I don't have to tell you that." his face began to heat up, as his thoughts from earlier came to the front of his mind.

Kira looked over at Shinn, his face was a little red, but Kira for the death of himself couldn't figure out why.

"Well how about you come over to my house and dry off," Kira began with a warm smile, "we can talk more there."

Shinn nodded rather timidly, he had no idea what he was supposed to say to that other than "Sure" or "Alright" so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Shinn stepped into Kira's small kitchen, behind him Kira stuck his umbrella by the door before putting his groceries onto the table.

"Would you like something to drink" Kira asked Shinn.

Shinn was looking around his eyes taking in every bit of the new environment, truthful he had never been to Kira's house, so this was all new to him.

The kitchen had a few simple appliances, saying Kira probably didn't cook to often, but Shinn really could sympathize with him, no one really had much time to cook anymore.

"Not really, I'm not thirsty" Shinn replied looking back at the other Coordinator.

Kira had his back to Shinn as he began to put up all of his groceries, "Okay, well hang on a moment and I'll go get you a towel and something dry to wear."

"Alright" Shinn said felling rather awkward standing there in Kira's kitchen.

Kira turned around disposing of the paper bag, he smiled at Shinn, "Why don't you go sit down in the living room."

"Kay" Shinn said, for some reason he wasn't acting like himself, and he felt rather nervous being here in Kira's house.

Why had he even let Kira talk him into this, then it hit him, he had nowhere else to go.

Shinn walked through the hallway and into the cozy living room, it had one two seated couch, a coffee table sitting before it, and beyond that was a good sized TV. The walls were decorated with frames containing pictures of memories of Kira and his friends.

There were pictures from their summer trip to the beach, the firework show that was there, one's from each of his friends parties. Shinn was rather surprised to see pictures from his party from this year up here. The one that caught his eye was the one where he was pouting over the fact that Kira had bought him the hoodie with the Kanji for hot head on it, everyone laughed, but at that moment Shinn hadn't thought it was to funny.

Shinn was busy looking at all of the photos, that he failed to notice Kira came into the room carrying a towel and some clothes.

Shinn looked over at a picture from the beach, it was one of himself. He was wearing his red and black swim trunks, he had put his right arm over his eyes just to block out the sun's rays.

"Having fun" Kira said crossing the room handing Shinn the clothes.

Shinn looked over at Kira taking the clothes from him, then he looked at the picture.

"Who took that picture?"

"I did" Kira said with a smile, "I realized that I didn't have many pictures of you so I thought I'd get a good one."

"Why" Shinn began looking rather confused, "would you want a picture of me, we don't get along very well."

Kira shrugged, "I still consider you a friend, regardless of what you think."

Shinn smiled at Kira and shook his head, "Your logic is flawed."

"Whatever you say Shinn" Kira began, "go get changed before you catch something."

Shinn crossed the room only to stop before the hallway, "Which one's the bathroom?"

"Second door on your left" Kira said as he went to sit on the couch.

Kira yawned sitting on the couch when he heard his phone ring.

He picked it up and answered, "Hello."

"How are you Kira" it was Lacus.

"Pretty good, Shinn's here" Kira replied.

"Have you told him yet" Lacus asked.

"No I haven't, I didn't think it would be this hard to find words to say it" Kira replied with a sigh.

Lacus laughed lightly, "Why don't you practice right now? Is he in the room?"

"No he left to go get changed," Kira began, "I don't think this a good idea Lacus."

"Come on Kira, you need to do this, and you know me and Cagalli are behind you 100%" Lacus said.

Kira sighed, "Alright, but we better make it fast, I don't know when Shinn will be back."

Shinn came out of the bathroom wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of slightly baggy tan sweats.

"Never thought Kira would have something black in his closet" Shinn said drying his wet hair with the towel.

Shinn walked down the hallway, he heard Kira talking in the living room, he must have been on the phone, cause no one was replying to him.

From the living room he heard, "Alright, but we better make it fast, I don't know when Shinn will be back."

Shinn stayed in the hallway, curious about what he was about to say.

"Do you want me to keep it simple, or what" Kira asked.

A moment of pause, then Kira said, "Oh okay, then I know what to say."

"Here I go," Kira began, "I love you, loved you for so long, do you feel the same?"

Shinn stood there, his heart shattering, Kira was in love with someone else, there was no hope for Shinn now.

"Thanks Lacus I'm glad it's good enough," Kira said.

Shinn looked at his feet tears filling his eyes, of course it was Lacus, he should have known.

"Alright, bye Lacus" Kira said hanging up the phone.

Kira put the phone back on the coffee table, he stood up to go check on Shinn.

He turned to walk down the hallway, and saw Shinn standing there tears filling his eyes.

"Shinn" Kira began, but Shinn glared at him.

"Lacus, you were talking to her" Shinn began his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"You heard, I guess I can't hide it anymore," Kira said with a smile.

Shinn sneered looking back at his feet, "Yeah I hope you and Lacus are happy."

"I- What?" Kira looked at Shinn confused.

Shinn looked up at Kira, "Don't mess with me! I heard you tell her that you loved her!" he snapped.

Kira was taken aback, apparently Shinn hadn't heard the whole conversation, "No, Shinn that-"

"I don't want to hear it" Shinn shouted heading past him to the kitchen.

Kira reached out and grabbed Shinn's arm, "Wait Shinn, I have to say something!"

Shinn tried to pull away, "I said I don't want to hear what you have to say!" he shouted.

"Listen Shinn! I was talking to Lacus about you," Kira began, "I was practicing for confessing to you!"

"That's a load of Bull," Shinn began looking back at Kira, "just let me go!"

Kira turned Shinn to face him, Shinn kept resisting, that is until Kira leaned in and pressed his lips against Shinn's.

Shinn stood there, not believing what was actually happening. When Kira pulled back he smiled and said, "I love you Shinn, I have for the longest time."

Shinn felt tears fall from his eyes, Kira smile looked rather sad, "I'm sorry about this whole mix up, I had planned to confess tonight."

"Kira… I love you too" Shinn finally said as he brushed stray tears away.

"I'm glad you feel the same" Kira said leaning in again.

Shinn met him halfway, their lips pressed in a soft kiss, Kira's arms wound around Shinn's waist, while Shinn's arms went around Kira's neck. They pulled back and Kira said, "As for living arrangements, you can stay here if you'd like."

Shinn smiled and nodded, "Sure, it's perfect."

Kira gently took Shinn's hand in his, "Let's go sit down."

Shinn nodded, he realized that this would be difficult to explain to Luna later, but right now he would focus on the present that he's sharing with his love.

**Sorry if this was lame, I wanted to try at least. I'm not that good at stuff like this. Please review, I love to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
